Oscar, Cavaleiro de Astora
Oscar é um personagem e cavaleiro de Astora, que tem um papel curto, mas fundamental na história de Dark Souls. Ele é expressado por Oliver Le Seur. Aparência Oscar está equipado com Elite Knight Set, um Crest Shield e uma Astora's Straight Sword. Enredo Oscar aparece no Undead Asylum, onde ele resgata o personagem do jogador da prisão, deixando um cadáver com a Dungeon Cell Key na cela. Mais tarde, antes de morrer ele pede ao jogador que ouça seu conto. Se este pedido for concedido, ele dará ao jogador o Frasco de Estus e a Chave do leste de Asylum. Se o jogador derrotou o Asylum Demon no primeiro encontro, o jogador também receberá a Chave do Grande Peregrino. Se o jogador responde "Não" à sua pergunta (recusando-se a ouvir seu conto), a única maneira de obter o Frasco de Estus e as chaves é matando Oscar ou descansando em uma fogueira. Independentemente de o jogador ter matado ele na primeira reunião ou deixado ele morrer, Oscar é encontrado novamente na mesma área depois de revisitar o Asylum, como um inimigo Hollow. Estratégia Oscar alterna entre usar sua espada com duas mãos e uma mão e chutes para danos de resistência mais pesados. Seus ataques causam danos dignos, mas ele também se move lentamente para um inimigo do NPC, permitindo muitas oportunidades para curar. Curiosidade Oscar provavelmente era um cavaleiro de alto nível de Astora, que estava determinado a procurar Lordran quando ele se transformou em morto vivo. Exatamente como ele acabou no Undead Asylum e por que ele resgata o jogador é desconhecido, embora seja implícito que ele estava lançando intencionalmente mortos-vivos do Asylum com a esperança de que pelo menos um tocasse os Sinos do Despertar. Há um buraco no teto no local que ele encontrou pela primeira vez e, dado que o Asylum Demon, aparece pela primeira vez para proteger a saída de qualquer morto-vivo na esperança de escapar, pode-se supor que Oscar tenha lutado contra o Asylum Demon, mas acabou se derrubando no calabouço miserável em que o jogador o encontrou. Está implícito que o desespero subsequente que sentiu por não conseguir superar seu primeiro obstáculo como um morto-vivo é o que o transformou em Hollow. Informação Personagem * Tem 1 HP e cai 100 almas quando ele aparece pela primeira vez. Defesas Essas estatísticas são obtidas do Guia de Estratégia Oficial da Dark Press da FuturePress. Equipamentos D'rops' Também cai 2.000 almas. Dialogo Trivia * Nos créditos, ele é reconhecido como "Knight of the Undead Asylum". Seu nome não é mencionado no jogo; No entanto, ele é identificado como "Oscar, Knight of Astora" em um despejo de texto extraído de arquivos de jogos não utilizados. * Na sala, o jogador encontra Oscar, um buraco pode ser identificado no teto. Antes que o jogador desencadeie a rocha, nenhuma outra maneira possível dentro ou fora da sala é evidente, tornando provável que Oscar estivesse lutando contra o Asylum Demon, já que ele apareceu bem e não há muito tempo e está subitamente perto da morte quando o Unido escolhido descobre-lo . Isso é sugerido depois de abrir o primeiro conjunto de portas para a arena do Demônio do Asilo, onde pode ser visto esperando o jogador no telhado destruído. * Oscar de Astora é uma reminiscência de Ostrava de Boletaria de Demon's Souls, pois ambos usam armaduras de assinatura de seus respectivos jogos, usam armas poderosas imbuidas de magia e tornam-se hostis ao jogador após suas mortes. * Oscar e os Black Knights no Asilo podem se danificar, embora nunca se ataquem intencionalmente. Conteúdo removido A seguir, o conteúdo está presente no código Dark Souls, mas não está realmente implementado no jogo. O texto foi encontrado a partir de um despejo de texto que pode ser encontrado em: http://pastebin.com/hA42TwK8. Galeria Oscar01.jpg Categoria:Dark Souls: Personagens Categoria:Dark Souls: História Categoria:Dark Souls: Conteúdo Removido